


Маяк

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [30]
Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Gen, Reflection, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Гарри навещает Перри в больнице





	Маяк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lighthouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423823) by [derangedfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangedfangirl/pseuds/derangedfangirl). 



Знаете, что странно: я никогда не задумывался о таких вещах, пока Перри не подстрелили. Не в самый первый раз — тогда мы оба провели Рождество в скорой (та еще встряска была) — а позже. Теперь он был ранен, возможно, отчасти по моей вине, а я цел.  
  
Напомните мне разобраться с этим потом.  
  
Вернемся к теме: я даже не представлял, насколько завишу от Перри, пока он не оказался в больнице, подключенный к этим чертовым аппаратам. Он выглядел таким уязвимым и… Ну, не маленьким, конечно, Перри здоровый сукин сын… Просто… Так, как будто его нужно защищать? И какой-то странный инстинкт призвал меня стать его защитником. Перри потом сказал, что это все ПМС плюс нежелание потерять свой «талон на еду». Но это уже позже, когда он пытался восстановить свой образ «противной, мрачной, хмурой, непроницаемой каменной стены сарказма». Ну, и пришел в сознание. Понятное дело.  
  
А в тот момент я вошел в палату: сплошные белые стены и флуоресцентные лампы, запах антисептика. Ну вы представляете… Посмотрел на него и понял, что Гей Перри, этот исключительно упрямый засранец — мой друг. Самый лучший друг во всем чертовом мире. Это прозвучит глупо, но знаете, что для меня Перри? Маяк. Гребанный здоровенный маяк на хрен знает каком берегу, крепкий такой, надежный. Он кажется абсолютно несокрушимым, если смотреть издалека, но подойди поближе, и начнешь тут и там замечать трещины. Какие-то из них замаскированы краской или заплатками, но ты все равно знаешь — они там, и они что-то да значат.  
  
А еще… Перри не дает мне разбиться о скалы.


End file.
